1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holsters for labelers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains various U.S. patents relating to holsters, U.S. Pat. No. 1,553,066 to Burger issued Sept. 8, 1925, U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,603 to Sarson issued Feb. 9, 1932, U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,132 to Hoyt issued Apr. 14, 1936, U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,403 to Weissman issued Mar. 1, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,315 to Masure issued Oct. 17, 1961, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,298 to Danielson issued Dec. 27, 1966, U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,299 to Alexander issued Oct. 17, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,046 to Wilson issued May 20, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,953 to Blanchi issued Sept. 5, 1972, and British Pat. No. 354,464 to Lampney et al accepted Aug. 13, 1931.